First Time For Everything
by maximushyrule
Summary: Roy is new to the smash mansion. there he experiences new feeling like happiness, fear, and love. chapter 6 up! please review! First update in nearly a year!
1. Struck on Arrival

It was November. It was 2001. And I was twelve. It was my first day at the mansion and I was terrified. But then I saw her with the others and it calmed me a bit. She was on the other side of the rec-room.

I went over to her when the other's left. " H-hi I'm Roy," I said.

"Hello Roy. I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you." she stuck out her hand. It was a hand so smooth, so tender, so delicate that I had just had to have it in mine.

"Nice to meet y-you as well," I stammered.

I couldn't bring myself to say anymore so I walked away. After I had took a few steps, I got a tap on the shoulder. I swerved around and saw that it was another new guy named Marth.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Don't get any ideas. See that guy over there?" he pointed to a blond guy dressed in green. "That's last years champion. His name is Link and he's the best smasher around. He's been known to fight dudes ten times his size over her. If I were you I wouldn't be getting any ideas about her."

I think he could see that I understood his advice so I smiled and said thanks and he strolled away. I arrived later than most of the other smashers so it was about time for everyone to go to their dorms.

My dorm was called 'Swords and More'. I walked and it turned that I had to share the room with Link along with Young Link and Marth.

They were all friendly and when I unpacked my things, we sat on our beds and talked about the usuall guy things. Sports, and movies mostly but then the subject of girls came up. Link tried to get all of us to say who we liked at the mansion. When he got to me I blushed.

"Someone special, huh? Who is she?"

I could only try to hide my embarrassment so I said, "she nice,"

"Young love. How sweet," he said in a childish way and we all laughed. After that we got in our beds. Somehow I knew that things at the mansion were gonna be all right.

I headed right to sleep. After all, Link had told us that on our first day we would have to compete against the Wire Frames and they tough. I was excited but I still couldn't help dreaming of her. Of … Zelda.

_How is it? Please review. If I get good feedback I might continue it._


	2. Off to a Shaky Start

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed: **_

_**bijoukaiba, and Agis**_

When I awoke, I changed into my armor and got my sword. The rest of the guys were already up and were about to head out except for Link. I noticed that he was gone.

"where's the big man of the mansion?" I asked referring to Link.

"Oh, he left already. 'Said that he wanted to check on Zelda. You know brief her on how things go around here." Young Link told me.

"Oh. Well, are you ready to go?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am. How about you Marth?" he called to our other friend dressed in blue.

"Yeah. Let's head out." we walked out. The whole time that we were going to the training room, I thought of Zelda. After all, she had stayed in my dreams the night before.

When we entered the training room, Link stood in front of a large television screen and a crowd of other new smashers. The three of us were the last ones to walk in so we quietly took seats in the back.

When we were settled, Link began to talk. I couldn't pay attention to him though. Zelda was sitting two seats ahead of me. We were in a row that was to the left of Link.

He went on about not letting the Wire Frames get to items and how they are an improvement over the Fighting Polygon Team.

As I sat there, I took in every detail of Zelda that I could find. I notice the way her hair would gently bounce when she nodded, how she would sit straight and tall, and how she took everything that Link said to heart.

A few minutes later, Link pulled a sheet of paper and called names. The smasher he called would then go behind a door, select a level of difficulty, and appear on the screen. Seconds later they would be surrounded by Wire Frames. Then they would have to fight their way out. When they were done, they would get an applause then return to their seat.

Link went down the list. "Ganondorf." he called. Ganondorf gave Link a look that told me that they didn't get along too well. I continued to stare at Zelda until my thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Ganondorf.

"Oh no! he's chosen level nine! I've got to get him out of there!" Link said as he frantically tried to open the door.

Seeing as it was the right thing to, I rushed to help Link get the door open. After we both gave it a few good hits, it swung open and I headed for the Wire Frames that were already pummeling Ganondorf.

Link and I defeated them in a few moments. I tried help Ganondorf to his feet but he shoved me away. we all got out of the stage and took a breather.

We returned to applause and looks of surprise. We were congratulated by the others. Mostly they told us that we were brave for even going in there with all of those high level enemies. Zelda came up to me and told me that I was brave for helping Ganondorf. With that statement, I knew that I was helplessly in love with Zelda, and that nothing that any would say could change that.

After a few minutes, Link picked up his sheet of paper and resumed calling names. I was caught up in my thoughts and didn't hear him say, "Roy, your up."

_**This chapter is a little longer. How is it? It's my first story that's serious so please review!**_


	3. Hostility & Animosity: The Twins

_**This one is for Bijoukaiba**_

I finally looked up after a jab from Young Link snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded and stepped into the room again. I looked towards the door and saw a row of buttons. I switched it from 9 to 6, something a little easier.

I walked in the stage and heard a countdown. Three seconds later, Wire Frames sprang up. My flaming sword easily cut them down and I walked out.

Zelda looked at me and smiled and added her applause to the rest of the group. I melted when I saw her smile.

I took my seat and Link called the rest of the names. When everyone was done Link announced that it was lunchtime. I was relieved since I had skipped breakfast and was starving.

At the cafeteria I got my tray and went toward the line. Out of nowhere a giant log of a leg landed in front of me. I tripped over the massive leg and landed on my face. I jumped up and brushed myself off. I looked around to see who had tripped me and saw that it was none other than the dude I had just saved minutes before.

"What's your problem, man?" I asked. Ganondorf glared at me and laughed. He walked away trailed by Bowser.

I shrugged off the incident and got some food. I saw Marth waving at me to come over so I headed for his table. While I was walking, I passed the table that Link was at. I noticed that he sitting with Mario, Peach, Luigi and Zelda.

They were engaged in a conversation. Zelda greeted me when I walked by. I said, 'hi' and hurried pass.

When I got to Marth's table, I noticed that there were other people there. I recognized them as the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch. I took a seat and started to eat.

"Nice job, man! I didn't think you had it in you. Rushin' in there like a hero." Marth said. The Ice Climbers nodded and Mr. Game & Watch buzzed their agreement.

I said, 'thanks' and picked up a fork. I started to eat but stopped. My face was in mashed potatoes and a foot was in my back.

_**I took time out of my sleep schedule to writ this so please review!**_


	4. You Wanna Piece of Me?

_**Thank you to my reviewers: bijoukaiba, Bondisbest, Agis, and crystalicious**_

After a fit of maniacal laughter, Ganondorf removed his foot. I wiped the mashed potatoes off of my face and carefully stood up. I noticed that Marth was mouthing something to me, and that the room had gone quiet.

I turned around saw Ganondorf and Bowser. I reached for my sword and headed for them. In an instant I had it out. Ganondorf pulled out a sword of his own.

'Just a few more feet' I thought, 'then we'll make contact'. We were yards away from each other when our swords hit. We both slid back from the impact. A second later, I was heading back at him.

I slashed and stabbed at him, but he was just too fast and he blocked my every move. This game of hack and slash went on for what seemed like an hour but I knew we were only going at for about 30 seconds at most.

Someone screamed, 'stop them!' as I turned to dodge a hit. I blinked and Ganondorf was behind me. It was too late to counter so I braced myself for the pain that was bound to come. In a last attempt to stop the blow, I tried to slide behind Ganondorf but I knew my efforts would be in vain.

Just as I thought that all hope was lost for me, a green blur sent Ganondorf reeling. That blur turned into my roommate Link. I noticed that Ganondorf's hand was nearly was twisted and that his nails were black from being broken and from his blood.

Link walked over to me and asked if I was ok. I told him that I was and he walked away saying that he had to report this to the hands.

Ganondorf tried to pick up his sword but found that he could barely lift it in either of his hands. He did manage to snap his fingers to tell Bowser that they were leaving.

On his way out, he gave me a look that I hoped to never get again. A look of revenge.

_**This is my first fight chapter. I could really use a review on chapters like these because I might add more.**_


	5. Sleepless Nights in Smash Mansion

**Thank you to my reviewers: crystalicious, Dark Ketchum and Butch, Rogue Wave**

The rest of the day was just lectures. When it was all over, I headed for the dorm and decided to go right to sleep.

I slept that night, but not for long. I woke up to a giant muscled hand around my neck. I tried but couldn't scream so I tried release the grip.

"How dare you embarrass me!" came a harsh whisper. "I'm going to show you what happens when you embarrass me!"

At this point, I was about to faint. I assumed that my attacker would kill me so I gave up struggling. Just as I accepted my fate, my strangler let go and hopped out of the window.

As I recovered from my ordeal, I looked up to see what had stopped my assailant. It was Link and he getting up to go to the bathroom.

I would've thanked him but I don't think that he would have understood what I was talking about just then. Besides, I was tired and I just wanted to put everything behind me. … well, at least for tonight.

**A/N: I know this short but this is my first chapter in a while. Oh ! I forgot to tell you guys that the last chapter explained why Ganondorf cant use his sword.**

-delicious!


	6. Just Like You

**__**

It's been almost a year since I updated. Sorry. But school's out and I can update all the time! I replayed Sword of Fire (Roy's game) and discovered that he is really 15. So from now on he's 15 and Zelda is 17. Please review!

The next morning, I woke up early and got dressed. I knew that I had to find a way to deal with Ganondorf. Last night had me on edge. I actually feared for my life. I decided to take walk.

The fresh air did wonders for me. I felt much better as soon as the cool morning breeze went by. It was November but there was not any snow on the ground. As I walked, I noticed a pink figure near the garden. I decided to check it out. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a person and that they were moving.

It turned out to be Zelda and she was walking towards me. "Hi, Roy. What a beautiful morning."

I managed to get out a very weak ,"hi". I asked her what she was doing out this early. (the sun hadn't risen yet.)

"I always take a walk in the morning. It so beautiful and peaceful. " she replied.

"Just like you." I thought.

"Would you like to join me? It gets really lonely being by yourself."

Lonely. She was lonely. And she asked me to join her! I was starting to forget about the night before.

"But Link joins me sometimes. I really enjoy it when link joins me on my walks. He's so much fun to be around "

I knew that it was true. She liked Link. My hopes of being with her suddenly lowered. I hid my disappointment as best as I could but I think she noticed. We walked for a while mostly making small talk until we saw a bench.

"Want to take a break?" I asked.

"sure." she replied. Seconds later, the sun slowly began its ascent into the morning sky. "Wow. It's beautiful." she said.

I looked at her and said." it is."

"Just like you" I thought.

-----------------------

**__**

Please review! I need ideas so them if you have any!


End file.
